1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an elastic constraint system for the assembly of a pair of eyeglasses, as well as a pair of eyeglasses specifically conceived to exploit to the best such constraint system for the assembly.
2. Background
As known, in the field of eyeglasses, a number of constraint means have been suggested to assemble together the main bearing structures of eyeglasses, i.e. frame or frontpiece, side temple bars, as well as lenses.
Generally the constraint means for the assembly are shaped as rigid members, mutually joined and hinged by means of screws, joints, or other connecting means which make the assembly of the various components feasible and possibly also introduce elasticity which improve eyeglasses wear and make the use thereof more comfortable. In particular, so-called flexible hinges are known, suited to elastically articulate the temple bars to the front frame. Also, various systems for locking the lenses on the front frame are known, in a way which does not cause excessive stresses on the lens which would otherwise tend to break.
However, prior art systems still suffer from some drawbacks.
On the one hand, as a matter of fact flexible hinges are complex to manufacture and assemble and to join to the temple bars/frontpiece. Moreover, they do not allow a progressive operation, but have only two stable positions (open/close) between which they snap due to elastic means. Moreover, the hinging point is always defined by a fastening pivoting screw, which represents the crucial point of the hinge, prone to becoming loose.
On the other hand, flexible hinges are the prerogative of specialised manufactures, often not coinciding with eyeglasses manufacturers, since manufacturing technology is still very different from the one typically employed to obtain a good frame suited to retain the lenses.
The object of the present invention is hence that of providing an improved constraint system, which is sufficiently economic to manufacture and assemble and which can be used in the articulation of a flexible hinge or, in a variant thereof, for the constraint of the lenses to the front.
A further object is that of providing an enhanced flexible articulation hinge system for connecting the frontpiece to the temple bars of a pair of eyeglasses, which is economic to manufacture and simple to mount. Moreover, it is provided to supply an arrangement which allows to remove the classic hinge screw and hence remove the problems connected with the loosening thereof.
Moreover, it is intended to provide a pair of eyeglasses specifically conceived to exploit to the best such constraint system, in particular in the definition of the hinge system between frame and temple bars, simultaneously producing an innovative way of operation and a corresponding original aesthetic appearance.